1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to facial and body treatment cosmetic and over-the-counter pharmaceutical formulations, which may include skin moisturizers; skin wrinkle and line reducers; sunscreens; eye creams; skin pigmentation preparations; anti-cellulite preparations; skin redness reduction creams; antioxidant preparations to fight free radicals; antiperspirants and deodorants; anti-itch preparations and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most cosmetics and skin treatment pharmaceuticals on the market today utilize nonionic, anionic or a combination of these types of emulsifying agents to form stable oil-in-water emulsions. They are usually used at levels of from 4-6% by weight. Most facial and body treatment products contain about 75% water by weight. When these preparations are applied to the skin, the water evaporates and there is left on the skin about 12-24% by weight emulsifying agent at a pH range of from about 6-8. These residual emulsifying agents cause the remaining product to be water-soluble and active and useful ingredients in the product can be removed by perspiration from the user. But a more serious situation arises because the residual emulsifying agents can emulsify the important skin lipids that make up the protective barrier of the skin, and when the product is washed off the face or body in the evening these important protective lipids are also removed. This increases moisture loss and skin dryness and damages the lipid protective layer of the skin.
There is a clear need for cosmetic and pharmaceutical products that do not remove the important protective skin lipids thus leaving the skin with a better moisture level and at a more desirable pH.